No Time for Love
by MeiouKishi
Summary: Prologue of the continuation of my previous fic, 'Time and Time Again'. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

_**No Time for Love - Prologue**_  
_by MeiouKishi_

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon, or any other characters affiliated with Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon. All copyrights are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, Kodansha, Bandai, DiC, etc. However, Naito Hitoyo, Jueru, and Yakuto were created by [me][1], and may not be used or taken without my permission.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I would first like to thank those who helped me with this fic. [Chibibuni][2], for proofreading and giving me suggestions. To [Princess Janise][3], also for proofreading and encouraging me to write this fic. To my online friends who have always been there. And to all the fellow moonatics around the world; let's keep Sailormoon alive forever!  
This fic is part of the Pluto's Knight series, written by Chibibuni and myself. It takes place after "Time and Time Again". This is my first fanfic written *solely* by me. The previous fics were co-written by me with Chibibuni as the main author. If you haven't read any of the fics in our Pluto's Knight series, I suggest you do so and read those first before reading this one. You can find them on [Fanfiction.net][4] (do an author search for 'MeiouKishi') or on my site, @ [http://lovelysetsuna.8k.com][5]. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading this, and enjoy the fic!  
  
-[MeiouKishi][1]  
  
Character profiles are [here][6]. Please be warned that they do contain spoilers. So if you don't want to know what happens, don't read the profiles!  
  
Rated PG-13 - R for language and violence.  
  
Send all comments to [MeiouKishi@aol.com][7]  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
  
A jet black Nissan Skyline is seen speeding in the distance. The sunset gives the car a shiny, auburn color, which matched the color of its owner's eyes, Naito Hitoyo. A picture of his beloved, Setsuna Meiou, hangs down from the rear view mirror. He looks at her picture as a grine comes to his face. Naito shifts his car into a higher gear and speeds up as he feels time becoming more precious; he can't wait to see her again.  
  
'Such a beautiful day', he thought as he looked to the horizon to see the beautiful Tokyo sunset in the distance. Thoughts of his past relationship with the Princess of Pluto crept in his mind. As much as he loved to remember the past, he knew that he was still in that relationship, and hoped to continue where Setsuna and Jueru- his past self- left off.  
  
The car comes to a halt as Naito reached his destination. A very anticipated Naito crawled out of his car and waled into the 'Rose Cafe', an expensive restaurant owned by Makoto Kino. Naito walked in and looked for Setsuna. She was not there. Naito, disappointed, took a table and sat down. He started to daydream while waiting for her to arrive. This was not the first time she was late...  
  
Naito, tapping his fingers on the table, looks up at the clock. It had been an hour. As impatient as he was, he began to get up and leave. But before he could, he saw a tanned, tall, green-haired woman hurriedly find her way to his table. Naito's anger fades as he sees her wearing her beautiful black princess gown. He gets up and puts his arms around her.  
  
"Setsuna, where were you?", he asked. "It's not like you have all the time in the world!"  
  
Setsuna glares at him and decides to ignore the comment. They sit themselves down as she takes Naito's hand and holds it close to her.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late", she said, in a soft-spoken voice. "How long were you waiting?"  
  
"An hour", he answered. "I had this whole evening planned-"  
  
Setsuna is so touched that she places her hand over her heart.  
  
"You waited that long for me? Oh Naito...", she stops to think. Her head sinks down. "I hope you're not mad..."  
  
Naito lifts her chin up and looks into her garnet red eyes.  
  
"Setsuna-chan, just looking at your beautiful face makes it worthwhile. I could never be mad at you."  
  
He leans forward and their lips meet. When their lips part, Naito continues to look at her, as she does something she rarely does.  
  
She smiled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A dark, tall, male figure is seen walking towards the cafe. His short, light brown hair is blowing calmly in the wind. He holds a sword in his hand which is not visible by his long trench-like overcoat. Embroidered on the golden handle of his sword is the symbol for Pluto, colored in black. He looks through the window of the Rose Cafe as he is passing by. He finds who he is looking for. He grins as he backs away and watches from the distance.  
  
Naito and Setsuna, once their lovely dinner is finished, decide to call it a night. They walk hand in hand out of the cafe and to Naito's car. Naito opens the passenger door for Setsuna before going in himself. As Naito opens the door to the driver's side, he catches a glimpse of the figure. The stranger puts his head down as he sees Naito looking at him.  
  
'He looks familiar', Naito thought. He squinted, trying to get a better look at the dark figure. He couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"Naito?" A puzzled Setsuna said, looking at him strangely. Naito snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh, yeah. heheheh... Sorry." he looked at Setsuna, then back at the stranger. 'Probably just my imagination', he said to himself as he started the car.  
  
The figure lifts his head and watches Naito's car drive by and disappear in the night. His narrow, golden eyes look down at the black Pluto symbol on his sword. "Jueru", he said in a soft whisper. "So we meet again..."  
  
END OF PROLOGUE 8/13/00

   [1]: mailto:MeiouKishi@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:BunnyJLA@aol.com
   [3]: mailto:wwjla79@aol.com
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [5]: http://lovelysetsuna.8k.com
   [6]: http://lovelysetsuna.8k.com/fanfics/notime/profiles.html
   [7]: mailto:meioukishi@aol.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

_**No Time for Love - Parts 1 & 2**_  
_by MeiouKishi_

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon, or any other characters affiliated with Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon. All copyrights are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, Kodansha, Bandai, DiC, etc. However, Naito Hitoyo, Jueru, and Yakuto were created by me, and may not be taken without my permission.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Part 1 - Mysterious Knight  
  
  
Naito drove to Setsuna's. Actually, it was Haruka's and Michiru's apartment, but Setsuna was living there until she could find a place to settle in. Both of them walked up to the steps. Naito didn't want to leave.  
  
"Setsuna", he said. "I don't want to leave yet."  
  
Setsuna sat down on one of the steps and he did the same. She knew what he wanted to do. Just like old times, he wanted to have a nice, long, chat with her. Setsuna looks up to the star-filled sky with the moonlit high above.  
  
"I love the evening's moonlit, star-filled sky. It's the most romantic part of the day", she said. Naito looks to the sky, then at her. She looks as if she is in a deep thought, but she's not. She's in love. Naito finally responds.  
  
"Yes, it is." She takes his hand and pulls it close to her. She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I wish it would never end."  
  
They head inside. Haruka appears from his bedroom, and sees Setsuna's smiling face.  
  
"Setsuna, you're finally home", she says, glancing at the clock. "Wow, it's pretty late."  
  
Naito walks in the apartment. Haruka waves to him, he smiles and waves back.  
  
"Haruka, where's Michiru?" Setsuna asks.  
  
"Oh, she's probably asleep", Haruka yawns. "I think I will too. I'll see you two later." She heads in her room and sees Michiru, laying awake in their bed.  
  
"I've never seen Setsuna like this before", Haruka told Michiru.  
  
"Yes, I know", Michiru replied. "She is usually so quiet and is always so serious."  
  
"I'm happy for her", Michiru added, smiling. Haruka climbed into the bed and put her arms around Michiru.  
  
"Me too." Haruka kisses Michiru lightly on the cheek as she turns off the lamp.  
  
Naito and Setsuna are in the living room, sitting on the couch. They cuddle and have another long conversation, just as they did in the past. They talk about everything that goes on in their lives, and start to talk about the past.  
  
"Naito, do you remember in the past when-" Setsuna is interrupted as Naito places a finger gently over her lips.  
  
"Shhh..." he whispers. "Let's not talk about the past. I'm happy where I am now... with you."  
  
He kisses her cheek as she smiles at him. He keeps a hold on to her until he sees that she has drifted off to sleep. He lays her gently on the couch and kisses her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, my princess", he whispers as he pulls the blanket over her. He slowly leaves and gently closes the door.  
  
He leaves the apartment complex with a smile on his face. Never has he been in a relationship in which he was so much in love. He despised the fact that he could not see her the whole day. He climbs in his car and starts it. As he drives off to leave, he catches a glimpse of the same person he saw earlier that evening.  
  
"What the..." Naito said to himself. 'This is weird', he thought. 'I'm so exhausted. Maybe I just need some sleep.'  
  
The engine dies to a stop as Naito reaches his apartment complex. He climbs out of the car and makes his way closer to his apartment. He suddenly feels as if someone is behind him, watching him. He stops in his paces. He slowly turns his head and eyes behind him. He jerks his body around and sees that same figure he kept seeing earlier. Naito brings out his hand and summons the power of Pluto. His sword slowly appears in his hand. The golden handle of the sword was gripped tightly with Naito's hand as he continued to look at the stranger. Naito takes his other hand and places it on the handle. The sharp, thin sword points at the pale figure's chest, who stands there, motionless. Naito still cannot see his eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded. The tone in his voice was angered, and at the same time, scared. "Why are you following me?"  
  
The man chuckles. "I'm not suprised you don't remember me, Jueru", he replies in a low, deep voice.  
  
Naito steps back as he hears 'Jueru'. He is suprised, and confused. His anger gets the best of him.  
  
"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" he screams. He brings the sword closer to the man, stopping at his throat. The man lifts his head up and opens his eyes. Naito gets a good look at his narrow golden eyes before he jumps back. Naito, startled, starts to run closer to him, until he draws out the sword. It is the same sword Naito has, only the Pluto symbol is black. Naito stops in his tracks.  
  
"Wha..." Naito is confused as he sees him with the same sword that Naito has.  
  
"Jueru", he says. "I have no intention in killing you. But if you want to fight me...", he grips his sword with both hands. "...so be it."  
  
He waits for Naito to make the first move. Naito, the look on his face angered, is also very scared. Naito doesn't want to take chances. He decides it's not worth fighting and withdraws his sword. Naito brings out his hand and lets the sword disappear.  
  
The man grins and he too withdraws his sword. "I knew you wouldn't try to kill me, my old friend." he starts to walk away, then turns around. "We will meet again." He disappears into the night.  
  
"Old friend...?" Naito mumbles.  
  
Naito, his body violently trembling, falls to his knees and starts to breath heavily. His heart is pounding, and he feels sweat dripping down his face.  
  
"Shit..." he says under his breath. The conflict had scared him to death. 'Who is he?' he thought. 'His face, his eyes, his hair... he looks so familiar... could he be from the past...?'  
  
Naito slowly gets up and walks to his apartment door. He makes his way in and slams the door. He falls on the couch and begins to think. 'What a night.' He shuts his eyes and is almost instantly asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Part 2 - Old Friend, or New Enemy?  
  
  
It is the silver millenium on the planet Pluto. A young Jueru is seen in his uniform. It was his first day training as one of Pluto's Royal Knights. For Jueru, his first day was a breeze. His loyalty and maturity paid off as he found himself closer to living his dream: To become a knight and defend the royal family of Pluto. He was proud to be the top student in the class on the first day. As he left the training hall alone, he hears a deep, conforting voice behind him.  
  
"Hey!" Jueru turns around and sees a fellow student running up beside him. He is lively and energetic. "It's Jueru, right?"  
  
Jueru looked annoyed. "Yeah", he said quietly.  
  
"Great!", he said. "I finished right behind ya! I was number two in the class."  
  
The young man runs his hand through his light brown hair as Jueru continues to walk, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Not much of a talker, are ya?" he says with a smile. "I'm Yakuto." They stop walking as they are outside of the building. "Uh, hey Jueru, it was nice meeting ya..." he held out his hand. Jueru finally looks at Yakuto and sees his narrow, golden eyes. He reluctatnly lifts up his hand and it meets his. They quickly shake hands, and head their separate ways.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naito wakes up. He remembers Yakuto as being one of his only friends during their training back in the past, yet he doesn't know how, or why, he is back in this new life and what he wants. Naito cannot remember anything beyond that point, or how they somehow got split up. However, Naito's mind is not changed. He still needs questions answered and is suspicious of Yakuto's presence. He sat up in his bed and looked at the clock.   
  
"4AM", he said to himself. 'I don't want to worry about this now' he thought. His mind drifted to images of Setsuna. He smiled as he went back to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Setsuna? Setsuna?" Michiru was shaking Setsuna, trying to wake her. She slowly opens her eyes. "Finally, you're up! Your breakfast is getting cold..."  
  
Setsuna got up and stretched. "Why were you up so late last night?" Michiru inquired. A smile came to her face. "How as the date with Naito?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it went just fine...", Setsuna walked out of the room. She didn't like to talk about her love life. She usually just kept it to herself.  
  
Michiru watches her walk out of the room. 'Typical of Setsuna' she thought.  
  
Setsuna goes to her room to get changed. Setsuna eats her breakfast and steps outside to the morning sky. She stands tall, looking up at the horizon. Now that she wasn't with Naito, she had to worry about being the Guardian of Time once again. Her long, green hair swayed as the wind blew past it.  
  
'I can sense something...' she thought as she closed her eyes, concentrating on her senses. 'A new... enemy. But what, or who, is it?' For the past few days she felt this sense whle guarding the gates. It caused her to stay longer than she wanted, because she felt as if something, or someone, was going to disrupt the time flow. Setsuna hears the front door creak open.  
  
"Setsuna", Haruka looks at her, but she doesn't turn around or respond. "What is it?"  
  
Haruka walks beside her and looks at the horizon with her.  
  
"I can feel something here... somewhere in this city..." she says in a calm voice.  
  
"A new youma?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know... but whatever it is, it wants to disrupt the time flow."  
  
Haruka looked troubled. With the inner senshi away, she knew it would not be an easy fight. Setsuna, although worried about the problem, was also worrying about something else.  
  
'Damn, this means I'll have to be late again...' Setsuna thought as both she and Haruka walked back inside.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day, Naito is seen driving in his black Skyline in a secluded road. His windows are open, and his navy blue hair blows wildly a he drives casually towards his destination, a jewelry store to get something for his princess. He is in no hurry.  
  
He catches something in the corner of his eye. He looks in the rear view mirror and sees a red Lamborghini Diablo coming up behind him. 'Nice car' he thought as he shifted his car into a higher gear. The Diablo speeds up and drives right beside Naito. Naito looks at the car and sees the driver. It is his 'old friend', Yakuto. Naito's mouth slightly opens as he is suprised and he blinks to make sure he isn't seeing things. Yakuto looks back at him with an evil grin and his car's pace rapidly increases, slowly outrunning Naito. Naito floors the pedal of his car and drives past Yakuto. When he sees he is a good distance from the Diablo, he slams the brakes and turns the wheel so that the car slides sideways to a stop. The smoke from his tires fill the air as Yakuto is forced to a halt. Naito and Yakuto get out of their cars as they meet once again.  
  
"You are quite a driver", Yakuto said.  
  
"I know who you are, Yakuto", Naito said, calmly.  
  
"Oh so you do remember the past, then. Do you know what happened to me after you got selected as a knight?"  
  
"I don't remember... the war was just starting and-"  
  
"You fucking bastard", Yakuto replied, the anger slowly building up in his voice. "I didn't make it as a 'Royal Knight'. But you didn't care. Becoming a knight was my dream. When I didn't make it, my life was shattered; I had no purpose in life. You didn't even try to help me."  
  
"Yakuto!", Naito said as he remembered. "I'm sorry but it w-"  
  
Yakuto interrupted. "Then you met that stupid bitch... Setsuna, our 'princess' and you two lovebirds hit it off. I was alone abandoned by YOU! AND I'M STILL ALONE!" The anger in Yakuto's voice was getting more intense. He continued, "Then when the war started, I met Metallia. She was the only one who cared! She made me a knight of the dark kingdom and I simply watched the war on Pluto unfold. How pathetic you are, Jueru, sacrificing yourself for that BITCH!"  
  
Upon hearing those words, Naito's anger was building up as well. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Naito clenched his teeth and started to breath heavily as he brought out his hand and drawed out his sword. He calmed down. "Yakuto, I'm sorry you feel this way, but you... joined the dark kingdom..." He gripped his sword with both hands as it appeared, and stood in a battle stance. "You traitor. Not only are you disrespecting Queen Serenity and the Princess of Pluto, you are disrespecting yourself. Quit lying to yourself, Yakuto. You are better off leaving now, or, I will have to kill you, Yakuto." Naito stands still and waits for a response. He is shocked as Yakuto begins to laugh.  
  
"You think YOU can kill ME?" he takes out his sword. "Don't underestimate me, BOY!"  
  
Naito smiles at the challenge and charges at Yakuto. He points his sword at Yakuto as he leaps in the air. The orb in Yakuto's sword glows and he brings out his hand. Naito feels a great shock of power as he is suddenly thrown backwards, and lands flat on his back. Naito sits up, trembling from the pain.  
  
"Fuck", he muttered. He looks up at Yakuto who is still standing there.  
  
"I have no time for these stupid games, I have work to do", he says. "Dark Knight come forth!" Out of nowhere appears a knight in light armor. Its entire head is masked, and is armed with a sword.  
  
"A youma..." Naito slowly gets up as the pain leaves his body. Yakuto makes a portal for himself and begins to walk into it.  
  
"YOU FUCKING COWARD! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"  
  
Yakuto laughs, "Jueru, there will be no need to fight me. You will see what I mean, soon." he disappears in the portal.   
  
Naito turns and sees the Youma begin to charge at him. Naito, with the sword still tight in his grasp jumps out of the youma's way and fluidly swings his sword at the youma, slashing it in its hand which causes it to drop its sword. It screams in pain and grabs its bleeding hand, with the blood dripping like a faucet onto the ground. Naito watches as the youma is about to pick up its sword with its uninjured hand, but before he can, Naito plunges his sword deep into the youma's back. It peirces through the heart and out the other side of its body. The youma begins to gag and blood comes pouring out of the opening of the mask where its mouth is supposed to be. It lets out a final breath and as Naito pulls his bloodied sword out of its body, the youma slumps to the ground. The body and sword of the youma disappear as it is destroyed.  
  
"Damned youmas" Naito withdraws his sword and starts to head back to his car. "They can't fight worth a shit."  
  
'I wonder what he meant when he said that I won't have to fight him...'  
  
He walks to the road and sees that Yakuto's Diablo that was once there was gone.  
  
"God damn it", he said. "I was gonna give that car to Setsuna if it was still there."  
  
He laughs as he starts his car and heads off to his destination.  
  
END OF PARTS 1 & 2 8/15/00  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That's all I have so far, look for the next part(s) soon. Please send all comments to [MeiouKishi@aol.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:meioukishi@aol.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

_**No Time for Love - Part 3**_  
by MeiouKishi

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon, or any other characters affiliated with Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon. All copyrights are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, Kodansha, Bandai, DiC, etc. However, Naito Hitoyo, Jueru, and Yakuto were created by me, and may not be taken without my permission.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Part 3 - Suspicions  
  
  
The phone rang. Michiru, sitting with Haruka on the couch, decided to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Michiru, hi, it's Naito. Uh, is Setsuna there? I need to talk to her about something important..."  
  
"Sorry, Naito, but she's not here at the moment..." Michiru remembered that Setsuna was at her post, guarding the gates, as she needed to know what was trying to disrupt time.  
  
"She's not? Where is she?"  
  
Michiru could not tell him about her duty as Time Guardian.  
  
"I-I don't know... she usually just runs off, without telling us."  
  
Naito starts to become suspicious by the uncertainty in Michiru's voice.  
  
"I see. Okay, well, if you find her, tell her to call me back, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Bye..."  
  
"Thanks, Michiru. Bye." A worried Michiru hung up the phone as she heard the tone in Naito's voice.  
  
Naito hung up the phone. He looked at the necklace he bought for her. It was made of gold, and hanging on the end was a heart, with the Pluto symbol engraved on it. On the opposite side ran a short message with small print. It read: "To Setsuna, my heart belongs to you. I will never stop loving you. -Naito". He slowly placed it in a velvet box and slipped it in his pocket. He walked to his car and started to drive.  
  
As he was driving home, he started to hear voices in his head.  
  
'Why do you keep seeing her if she is always late and never gives a reason?'  
  
Naito responded to the voice. "Because I love her..."  
  
'If you love each other so much, then why is she keeping secrets from you?'  
  
"Secrets?" Naito felt himself going crazy, talking to himself. "Fuck off." he said to the voice. He continued to drive, with the hot, afternoon Tokyo sun high above him.  
  
He went to his apartment and sat down. He drifted to sleep as he eagerly awaited Setsuna's call.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Pluto is seen standing, alone, as always, in front of the time gates. The misty fog around the area made it difficult to see, yet, Setsuna was accustomed to it after so many years of solitude. She stood upright, gripping her staff close as she stood watch. She felt another presence in the area. Someone was there, watching her. She quickly turned her head and saw a silhouette of a figure, behind the cloudy mist.  
  
She squinted as she could only see the outline of the figure, and its attire. She recognized it. It was a Pluto Knight, but it wasn't Naito. The body of the figure was more built and tall, a body of power. A cruel body. It stood motionless.  
  
She slowly walked closer, grasping her staff in both hands. She stopped as she was close enough to see him. His back was turned to her, and she was ready for battle. She looked up at his light brown hair as she begun to speak.  
  
"Trespasser. Identify yourself." The figure turned around, his golden eyes staring at hers, with an evil grin on his face. He wielded a sword in a single hand. Setsuna looked down at his weapon and noticed the dark Pluto symbol on the handle.  
  
He finally responds. "Guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. So, we finally meet after so many years..." he grins. "Or should I say, Princess Setsuna".  
  
He grabs the back of her neck and forces a kiss on her. She is almost thrown off balance by his strength. Pluto, with anger, took the staff that was still in her hand and swung it across the man's face. He falls backwards and is dazed by the attack. Pluto tries to get the taste from his kiss out of her mouth. It tasted like shit. Yakuto, kneels, slowly trying to get on his feet, holding the side of his face. He laughs lightly.  
  
"Son of a bitch", she hissed. "Your life is not worthy!"  
  
She raises the staff high above her head and swings with all her might. Yakuto brings his sword in front of him and a large 'clang' is heard as he defends himself from the attack. Still in a crouching position, he sweeps his foot across, causing Pluto to get knocked off of her feet. Yakuto jumps back as he is summoning the youmas. Pluto begins to run at him, but is stopped when she notices the two youmas appear from behind him. They are the same youmas Naito fought earlier.  
  
One begins to charge at her. Pluto gracefully jumps high in the air and kicks the youma in its neck. It falls back, grabbing its neck, struggling to breath. Meanwhile, the other youma prepares his attack. It simply walks towards her and begins to swing his sword violently at her. Pluto blocks the attacks quite easily with her staff, as it continues to pummel her with its sword. She eventually pushes it away and it swings its sword like a club. She ducks from the attack, and as the sword flew past her with a 'swoosh', it left itself open to an attack. With a quick motion, she takes the butt-end of the staff and stabs in deep in its abdomen. She pulls the staff out and the youma screams in an intense amount of pain as it falls on its back. A pool of blood trickles on the floor before it and the youma disappears.  
  
The other youma, still alive, was no threat. It was still clutching its neck. Pluto looked for the golden eyed man, but was no where to be found.  
  
"Damn", Pluto hissed. "He got away..." She began to wonder who he was until she was interrupted by the muffled screams of the youma.  
  
She looked at the youma. It was trying to get up. Pluto began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Pathetic". She took her time and walked closer to it. A grin came to her face as she whispered, "Dead scream".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The phone rang five times, and the answering maching began to play. After the message, Setsuna's voice is heard. "Naito? Where are you? It's me, Setsuna-"  
  
Naito is suddenly awaken by Setsuna's voice. He gets on his feet and runs to the phone.  
  
'Fuck, fuck, fuck' he thought as Setsuna was about to hang up the phone.  
  
The voice in his head come back. 'You'd like to do that, wouldn't you?'  
  
'Leave me alone'  
  
He grabbed the phone and began to speak.  
  
"Setsuna! I'm here... s-sorry about that..."  
  
"Naito... are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
"Michiru told me that you wanted to talk to me... well, I need to talk to you about something as well..."  
  
"Great... I'll pick you up, then we'll talk, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Naito. I love you, Naito"  
  
"Love you, too".  
  
Naito hangs up the phone. He grabs his keys and leaves.  
  
He arrives at Setsuna's. He sees her outside, wearing a black skirt and a dark red, short sleeve shirt. She begins to walk towards his car as she notices his large, auburn eyes. As she gets in the car, she gives him a kiss and he drives off.  
  
"Setsuna, the reason I called you, is because there is a new enemy here in Tokyo. It also has something to do with our past", he explained, continuing to watch the road. Setsuna keeps silent. He gives her a strange look.  
  
'She's usually not this quiet, not around me, anyway'. he thought. Setsuna's mind drifted to earlier in the day when she had her conflict with the man in the time gates.  
  
"It sucks talking in here", Naito said. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
He stops at the nearest park and they have a nice stroll, just like in their past.  
  
"Setsuna, I hate to be so serious, but I've seen another Knight... of Pluto... just like me...", Naito explained. "His name is Yakuto."  
  
Naito continued to talk as he unraveled their past and what happened to Yakuto. All of this was astonishing to Setsuna, and to Naito, as well.  
  
"I'm unsure what his motives are, but what I do know is that he is dangerous. He sent a youma to try and kill me the other day, but I fucked it up instead." He laughed as he remembered that day.  
  
Setsuna finally spoke. "I've seen those youmas as well. That same person you were talking about, Yakuto, attacked me earlier today. He sent two youmas but I repelled the attack."  
  
Naito was apalled. "Attacked you?! Where?! When?! I swear, if he did anything to you-" Setsuna smiled as she saw him beginning to overreact and become overprotective of her. She kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I can take care of myself, Naito."  
  
"Setsuna, the last thing I'd want to do is get you involved. I can handle every-" he is interrupted by her.  
  
"It is my duty, as a senshi, to get involved, Naito. The inner senshi aren't here to help us and the others."  
  
As they return to Naito's car they stop walking. Naito places his hands on her shoulders as she faces him.  
  
"I can't stand to see you hurt". He said, with a melancholy look in his eyes. He stares deep into her garnet eyes. "I want you to promise me, that you'll be careful."  
  
Setsuna leans forward and puts her arms around her companion. She moves her lips close to his ear and whispers, "I promise." As she brushes her cheek against his, their lips meet once again.  
  
Naito drops Setsuna off and kisses her goodnight. He heads home and walks to his apartment.  
  
'It's been quite a day...' He lays down and goes to sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Naito, she's hiding something from you'  
  
'Go to hell'  
  
'Are you sure she loves you that much?'  
  
'Quit fucking with me'  
  
The voice in his head is interrupted by that of Yakuto.  
  
'Jueru, you will join me soon...'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
'Yes, you will help me. We will change the past, and I will finally be able to take back what is rightfully mine!!!'  
  
'This is just a stupid dream'  
  
'Think what you want'  
  
Naito is suddenly surrounded in a world of darkness. He looks at his surroundings, then forward to see Princess Setsuna, in her beautiful black gown. Behind her appears Yakuto. He is grinning, sword in his hand.  
  
"Setsuna!" Naito begins to run. The two figures in the distance don't get any closer. He tries to quicken his pace. Nothing. He doesn't seem to be moving.  
  
Yakuto brings the sword behind him, ready to strike.  
  
"SETSUNA!!!"  
  
Yakuto's sword stabs through Setsuna. There is a look of pain on her face as the sword goes through her chest. The garnet in her eyes loses its color as the blood matched her garnet eyes. She feels the sword through her with her hands and feels the warmth of her own blood as it is dripping into a pool on the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!! SETSUNAAAAA!!!" Tears are flowing down his face as he is still running, trying to save her. Yakuto pulls the sword quickly from out of Setsuna's lifeless body and she closes her eyes, falling back to the bloodied floor below. Yakuto looks at Naito, still smiling. Yakuto raises his sword in a victory stance and disappears. Suddenly there is ground beneath Naito as he runs to Setsuna's unmoving body. He brings his face close to hers and screams in agony.  
  
"OH GOD! No... Setsuna... Setsuna... Setsuna..." He is almost covered entirely in his lover's blood. His weeping continues and calls her name repeatedly, hoping that she would open her beautiful eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naito suddenly wakes up and screams as he is brought back to reality. He feels the cold sweat all over his body. His eyes are red from crying, and he begins to tremble violently and breaths heavily. He hears Yakuto's voice once again.  
  
'This is what will happen, if you decide not to help me, Jueru.'  
  
Naito covered his ears and shut his eyes. He felt like killing himself, but he knew that Yakuto would win if he did that. He stayed up the rest of that night. He is determined not to let this happen. There is only one way to stop the dream from turning into a reality.  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Just wanted to say that I HATED writing the dream sequence, but I felt it was necessary for the story... all comments to meioukishi@aol.com


	4. Default Chapter Title

_**No Time for Love - Part 4**_  
_by MeiouKishi_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon, or any other characters affiliated with Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon. All copyrights are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, Kodansha, Bandai, DiC, etc. However, Naito Hitoyo, Jueru, and Yakuto were created by me, and may not be taken without my permission.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Part 4 - Hardships  
  
"Hello?" A groggy Naito answered the phone.  
  
"Hey there, it's me", Setsuna sounded cheerful, something she rarely is, especially if there is a youma in the town. "Are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Uh, y-yeah...", he was trying to get his dream of Setsuna's death out of his mind.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No... I just got up. Couldn't sleep last night, thinking of you...", he had been awake for almost the entire night. "Listen, Setsuna, I've got a lot on my mind right now... I just need to be alone for a while, okay?"  
  
"Um, sure, Naito..." A concerned tone settled in her voice. "I'll see you later, don't forget our date, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Love you... bye"  
  
"Love, you too..." Setsuna began to worry. She wondered what was wrong with Naito. She left the apartment, trying not to wake Haruka and Michiru. With the complex being so secluded by the early morning, now was a good time to transform and guard the gates. Setsuna said her henshin phrase, and almost instantly her fuku was changed to that of Sailor Pluto. The garnet orb on her staff began to glow brightly as she made an entrance to her own solitude. She sighed lightly as she walked in her destiny.  
  
'Just another day' she thought. She remembered what Naito said to her on their date a few nights ago. 'Naito, I wish I did have all the time in the world...'  
  
She was surrounded by the familiar cloudy enviroment she was entitled to spend her life in.  
  
'Naito, I'll try not to be late again...' she arrived in front of the gates and began her post.  
  
"No time for love...", she mumbled to herself. She held the staff and waited for the evening to come.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Naito's Skyline is zooming down the road. He didn't know where he was going.  
  
'I must end this now. Come on, Yakuto', he thought. "Play your little mind games again...'  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by those of his own voice... his own insanity.  
  
'How well do you know her? Are you sure she loves you, and only you?'  
  
'Not again', he thought. 'What the hell are you and what do you want?'  
  
'I'm you', the voice said. 'I seek the truth, for your benefit.'  
  
Naito laughed. He knew he was going crazy. He looked down to the several guages on the dashboard of his car. One of the lights was on.  
  
"Damn", he said. "Almost out".  
  
He pulled into the nearest gas station to fill up his car. As he was about finished, out of nowhere came a voice. Naito, not paying attention, did not recognize it at first.  
  
"Hey buddy, where ya headed?"  
  
Knowing the question was directed to him, Naito responded, without looking up.  
  
"You know, I haven't a clue..."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Naito was annoyed by the talker. He placed the pump back on its station and finally looked at the man. Naito's eyes widened.  
  
"Yakuto!"  
  
Yakuto, in his Diablo, smiled and peeled off. Naito ran inside his car and chased after the fire red Lamborghini. Naito casually followed him as he seemed to be taking his time; he wanted Naito to follow him.  
  
"That's right, Yakuto, take your time" Naito grinned.  
  
They stopped in a secluded area. There seemed to be no one around; deserted, the only thing was the open road which stretched out for miles. They step out of their cars as Yakuto begins to speak.  
  
"Jueru, have a good dream last night?", he asked.  
  
Naito remembered the dream as he forced it out of his head. He held out his hand and almost instantly his sword filled the open air. 'I can't let it happen.'  
  
"I see", Yakuto smiled and whipped out his sword. "Straight down to business."  
  
'Setsuna...' Naito pictures her beautiful face. He knew that he would have to stop Yakuto at all costs, even if it meant he would not live to be with Setsuna.  
  
Silence. They both stood, weapons in hand, ready for combat.  
  
"Heh heh..." Yakuto begins to charge. Naito, seeing that he has made the first move, charges as well. Naito makes the first strike, thinking he has a clear shot, and swings his sword in an upward arc, aiming towards Yakuto's throat. Yakuto brings his sword in between himself and Naito's sword, pointing it so that it is parallel to the ground. It felt like slow motion for both of them.  
  
As they pass, they both stop in their paces. Yakuto grins. Naito feels the warmth of his blood dripping on his arm. He moves his fingers to his face, and felt the sting of the wound on his cheek. It burned like hell.  
  
Naito ignored the pain and turned his head, the anger built and burning in his eyes. Naito, with his sword still in his grasp, walks cautiously towards Yakuto and begins to pummel him with repeated swings. Yakuto gracefully blocks Naito's attack and brings his sword over Naito's, causing both of them to push on each other. Yakuto gets a good look at Naito's devilish face as Yakuto is enjoying the witless challenge. Yakuto is dumbfounded as he is kicked to the ground. Naito brings the sword over his head, ready to strike.  
  
"Die!" Naito hissed. He swings the sword with all his strength. Yakuto, seeing it coming, rolled over as the tip of the blade missed him by inches. Yakuto realized that it was not fun anymore. He didn't know anyone was so easily capable of killing him. Yakuto's smile disappears. He gets up and jabs Naito with his sword handle. Naito grimaced in pain as he held his side with a free hand.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!! DIE!" Naito starts to swing his sword again, but is stopped as Yakuto grabs his hand and begins to twist it. Naito begins to groan in pain as he loses grip of the sword and it falls to the ground below. Naito is met with Yakuto's other hand as it is clenched in a fist. Naito drops to the ground, obviously in a tremendous amount of agonizing pain as he attempts to arise. Naito stops as Yakuto brings the point of his sword to his throat.  
  
"Jueru", he says. "You stupid boy. You cannot win."  
  
"Go to hell!" Naito says, in between breaths.  
  
Yakuto laughs. "I've been there."  
  
With his other hand Yakuto clutches Naito's sword and examines it. He looks at the golden Pluto symbol.  
  
Naito begins to hear Yakuto through his mind.  
  
'The color of this symbol...' he explains. 'Represents your heart. The disgusting good in you.' Yakuto's sword glows in a black aura as he begins to transfer the evil energy to Naito's sword. The once beautiful golden symbol is now that of black, corrupted by evil. 'Without this sword, you are nothing.'  
  
"Shut up!", Naito screams. "You have me, why do you hesitate to kill me?"  
  
"I have no intention to kill you, yet. I will make you assist me with my mission... to change the past."  
  
"You're fucking crazy, you shithead!" Naito is still on the ground, imprisoned by Yakuto's sword. "How would you go about changing time? There is no fucking way!!"  
  
"Heh, heh... but there is a way. It's all a matter of simply killing one person. The guardian of time.  
  
'Guardian of time?' Naito is confused, but his thoughts are interrupted as Yakuto kicks his sore body. Naito rolls over and groans in pain.  
  
'Your sword, now corrupted with hatred, will turn against you and your loved ones. You are slowly turning evil, Jueru. Soon you will be fighting alongside me.'  
  
Naito didn't know what he was saying. Yakuto smiles as part of his mission as been successful. He withdraws his sword and drives off in his car.  
  
"Damn..." Naito hissed. Still dazed, he too withdraws his sword. He slowly arises and limps to his car. Ruggedly, he drives to his home and enters his apartment.  
  
His vision begins to blur and pressure builds up in his ears.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
His head starts to pound. With a great deal of effort, he shuts his door and his eyes roll back, collapsing to the hard floor below, unconcious.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naito slowly opens his eyes and is awaken by the glooming light of the sunset. He lazily gets on his feet.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asked himself. "Was I dreaming?"  
  
He looked at the clock.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" he panicked and dashed to his room to get changed. "Ahhh, damn it! I'm late!"  
  
It was as if he had no recollection of what happened earlier in the day. Seeing Setsuna was all that mattered to him. He jumped in his car and drove as fast as he could to the cafe.  
  
'God, I hope she won't kill me...' he thought.  
  
He crawled out of his car and ran into the cafe. He looked around, searching for Setsuna. He didn't see her at all. He glanced at the clock. He was thirty minutes late, but she hadn't shown up.  
  
He sighed in frustration and took a table. 'She's late again.'  
  
He motioned to the waiter to get him a drink. The waiting begins.  
  
One hour. Naito, despite his frustration, tried to stay optimistic. 'She'll be here soon' he assured himself, finishing his drink.  
  
Two hours.  
'She's late again... I wonder why...?'  
Naito got up and pushed the chair in. He had no intention of staying. As he is walking down the cafe he hears a familiar voice call his name.  
  
"Naito!" Setsuna sounded as if she was out of breath.  
  
He knew it waas her. Instead of greeting her, he walked past her and out of the cafe, with his head down.  
  
"Naito, wait, please!"  
  
She had followed him out of the cafe and caught up to him. She grabbed his arm, and he stopped and turned to face her. She noticed the wound on his face.  
  
"Naito, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Late again, huh..." Naito snorted. Angry, he still maintained a calm voice. "Setsuna, why are you so late this time?"  
  
He wanted an answer. Setsuna remembered that she was guarding the time gates. She hated the fact that she was late again, but she could not tell Naito of her duty.  
  
"Naito... I... uh..."  
  
"Setsuna, I feel as if I don't know you anymore. If you really do love me, then why can't you tell me everything? I know you're hiding something..." Naito was obviously hurt. He felt as if Setsuna couldn't confide in him with her problems.  
  
"There are some things, that I can't tell you, Naito..." She tried to look in his eyes but they were wandering away from her. "Naito, back in the past I could tell you anything. But now, there are-"  
  
"ENOUGH with the past!!" Setsuna took a step back. It tore herself inside to see him this angry... angry with her. "I am NOT Jueru! Is that the only reason why you love me? Because I WAS Jueru?!"  
  
He hated to yell at her, but the wrath in him took over.  
  
"Naito!" Setsuna moved closer to him. He looked to see a tear roll down her face. "I love you for who you ARE, not who you WERE! Why can't you understand that? As a senshi, I can't tell you everything. There are some things that must be left a secret! But... Naito Hitoyo, understand this...", she placed her arms on him and held him close. "I love you, Naito."  
  
Naito closed his eyes. He slid his hands on her and gently pushed her away. He turned to face away from her, towards the dark, evening sky.  
  
"I'm sorry, Setsuna...", his next words he knew would tear through her and himself as well. "M-Maybe it would be best... if we stopped seeing each other..."  
  
His words echoed through Setsuna's mind. She loved Naito with all her heart, and couldn't stand a day without him. Silent tears slowly made their way down her face.  
  
"N-Naito..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Setsuna." Without looking back, he went to his car. Setsuna, through the mist in her eyes, watched Naito disappear into the night. She reached for her phone and called Haruka, asking to pick her up.  
  
Naito was on his way home. He drove a short distance and pulled over to the side of the road. He got out of his car and leaned against it, looking into the dark, evening sky overhead. A tear rolls down his face, and onto the solid ground below. He puts his hands in his pockets, and feels the velvet box, which contained the necklace he bought for her.  
  
"Setsuna..." he whispered. He closed his eyes and waited for the tears to stop.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Setsuna, what happened?" Michiru asked, as she grabbed a cup of tea and placed it on the table in front of Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna took a sip of her tea, and stayed silent. Haruka stood next to Michiru, both staring at her, waiting for a response. Haruka breaks the silence.  
  
"Setsuna, we're your friends. You need to confide in us", She hated to see any of her friends like this. "We're here for you. Please, tell us!"  
  
Setsuna, annoyed, left her tea and began to walk to her room.  
  
"Setsuna, wait, we can help!" Michiru pleaded.  
  
Setsuna stopped, turned around, and began to speak.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru..." she said. "Your love is so strong... you two will never be apart. I envy you both", a wry smile comes to her face. "You can help me by leaving me alone. It's what I've been most of my life..."  
  
With that, she continued and walked in her room.  
  
"Haruka, what should we do?" Michiru asked as she heard the door slam.  
  
Haruka kissed her lover on the forehead. "I'll talk to Naito tomorrow, I'll find out what's going on. Everything will be alright" she assured.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naito had made his way back to his apartment. He was obviously depressed, as he walked to the kitchen, opened the cabinet, and took out a bottle of liquor. He sat down and began to drink. It was the only way for him to escape his problems. With all his dilemmas overwhelming his mind, he drifted to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, the phone began to ring. Naito, awaken by the sound, decides not to answer it. The answering maching begins, and Haruka's voice is heard.  
  
"Naito, pick up. I know you're there... please, Naito. We need to know what's wrong! Setsuna won't-"  
  
She is cut off as Naito pulls the telephone line from the wall socket.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
He closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. He feels a strange coldness in his hand and looks to see his sword appear in his hand.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
The sword, surrounded by a black aura, begins to glow. Naito notices the black Pluto symbol. His fingers move to his face as he feels his wound. He then begins to remember what happened earlier in the day with his conflict with Yakuto. It wasn't a dream. Naito was slowly turning evil.  
  
END OF PART 4  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Remember that Naito doesn't know that Setsuna is the Time Guardian, so I'm sorry if that part was confusing. I'd like to thank Warriorsong for helping me in my writing and for reviewing my fics. Read his "Even Flow" fanfic; it is one of the best Sailormoon fics I have read yet. Part 5 will come probably in the next few days. All comments to MeiouKishi@aol.com


	5. Default Chapter Title

No Time for Love: Part 5  
  
Please see end for Author notes.  
  
  
Haruka had her foot pressed lightly against the accelerator. The low humming of the engine made the car sound as if it was meant to be driven at a high speed. She was in no hurry. She reached Naito's and proceeded out of her Ferrari and to Naito's front door.  
  
Knock. Naito, dead asleep, did not hear the first knock.  
  
Knock. His eyes opened, as the knocking increased.  
  
Pound. He finally decided to get up and answer the door.  
  
Staggering to the door, he opened it to reveal a blonde woman at his door.  
  
"Haruka?" he said, squinting his eyes from the bright light outside. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Damn, Naito" she noticed his raunchy hair, and the fact that he looked drunk and groggy. "You look like shit..."  
  
He still stood there, trying to balance himself. Haruka continued.  
  
"Okay, yesterday evening... what happened between you and Setsuna? I had to pick her up, and she didn't want to tell us what happened..."  
  
The scene from that evening played in his mind. He turned and closed his eyes, his head sinking down. Emotionlessly, he said, "We broke up..."  
  
"What?!" Haruka saw it coming, but was still suprised. "But why?"  
  
"Haruka," he said. "It's none of your business."  
  
He was about to slam the door when Haruka takes her fist and plants it on the door.  
  
"You listen to me", she said, the frustrated tone in her voice noticeable. "I don't know who you think you are, but, believe it or not, I am your friend!"  
  
Naito stood motionless.  
  
"Setsuna's my friend" she continued. "And I can't stand to see her... or you, like this. Come on, Naito. You guys are destined for each other, right? Trust, me, Naito, Setsuna does love you. With all her heart..."  
  
Before being able to respond, the pain in his heart quickly increased as Naito let out a groan and clutched his chest.  
  
"Uhn... damn..." he muttered. A shocked Haruka kneeled down beside her friend, confused.  
  
"Naito?" she asked, "are you okay?"  
  
'You're friend? No she isn't, Jueru. She's the enemy.'  
  
"Yakuto!!!" he screamed, the pain increasing.  
  
"Yakuto?" Haruka mumbled.  
  
'They are all your enemy.'  
  
The sharp pain steadily increased to a burning sensation. Naito's sword appeared in his hand, which was on the floor. His other hand, clutching his chest, made its way to the cold handle of the sword. The pain was disappearing as he felt the sword, the evilness within.  
  
Suddenly, he got up. A grin on his face, he looked forward into nothing. Haruka, too, got up and stared at Naito, confused at what he was doing.  
  
"Naito!" she yelled. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
He did not hear her. His eyes stayed opened, motionless, as he forcefully made his way to Yakuto, who was standing there, waiting for him with a smile, as always, on his face. Haruka turned her head and saw both Naito and the other man with their weapons. Thinking it was pretty unusual, Haruka shouted her henshin phrase, and was quickly transformed into Sailor Uranus. She ran towards Naito.  
  
"What are you doing!" she yelled. "Who is that guy?"  
  
Naito made his way to Yakuto and stood beside him, still standing motionless. Naito could not control his body. His mind was the only thing working for him.  
  
'Damn you, Yakuto! Stop it!' he demanded.  
  
'Your mind is the only good left in you, but that too will become mine!'  
  
Naito screamed in his mind. There was nothing he could do.   
  
Uranus took out her sword as well, looking at both of them suspiciously. She turned her head slightly to meet the eyes of Yakuto. She had an idea of what was going on.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded "What did you do to Naito?"  
  
Turning his head to capture the image of Haruka before him, he spoke.  
  
"Ah, it is you, the princess of Uranus," he replied. "Naito is on my side now. But don't worry, I won't kill him, yet..."  
  
He continued. "You had best turn back, or I will be forced to kill such a beautiful person as yourself."  
  
With a chuckle he gripped the handle of his sword tighter.  
  
"Naito ... on his side?" Haruka questioned to herself. Realizing the situation and who she was dealing with, she stayed put. She wouldn't abandon Naito, for she knew of the love he and Setsuna shared. Knowing that Michiru wouldn't approve of what she was doing only brought a cynical smile to her face.  
  
"I'm not impressed by your threats. I never run from a battle. Doing so shows weakness. You'll have to kill me first!"  
  
"As you wish!" he said. "Jueru, take care of her!"  
  
In a military manner, Naito lifted his sword upon his shoulder and marched... slowly, steadily, towards Haruka. As he was a small distance away he stopped and grasped his sword with both hands, positioning his body so he would be ready for battle. He stared at Haruka devilishly, the fire, the chaos, the evilness, shining brightly in his eyes.  
  
An awestruck Haruka could only stare in confusement at what her friend has become. A puppet; a machine being so easily manipulated by an outside force.  
  
"No..." Haruka mumbled. "Naito! Don't do this!"  
  
She glanced back at Yakuto.  
  
"You coward! Fight your own battles!"  
  
Ignoring the comment, he turned around and began to walk away. "Have fun, Jueru."  
  
As he vanished into the bright-lit sky, Haruka cursed at the situation before her. Her frustration evident, she took her talisman, the space sword, and met Naito's challenge. She knew he was possessed, but she also knew she must stop him before his mind was completely corrupted from the spell that Yakuto had embellished upon him.  
  
'Forgive me, Setsuna-chan...'  
  
The light, autumn winds flowed through the two forced adversaries as they prepared for the struggle. Feeling, waiting for the right moment, the wind senshi made her first strike. Swinging her sword with all her might, a flash of energy struggled to break free from the blade, and when it did, raced at Naito at a great velocity; this was her "Space Sword Blaster" attack.  
  
With little effort, Naito's controlled body evaded Haruka's offensive. As he regained his footing, he made a charge at Haruka who was still recovering from the execution of her attack.  
  
His sword pointed straight at her, Haruka managed to swing her face just in time to have the blade slit her cheek. It was painful, but not as painful as if she hadn't reacted, since death came so close to her. She was use to this feeling of death. It was her job, anyhow.  
  
Naito continued his attacks passionately, his skillful swordsmanship ironically, made it look like art. Haruka could only defend herself helplessly by blocking his weapon with her own, as the warm blood ran down and trickled down her senshi fuku. The fatigue was evident in her attempts to fight back. Seeing an opportunity, she swung her weapon rabidly. Expecting the attack, he gracefully avoided her attack once again and pivoted his sword; the honed, keen blade effortlessly piercing the soft skin on Haruka's upper arm. Feeling the cold steel penetrate inside of her arm, she screamed in agony. She managed to push Naito away as she dropped her own sword and staggered helplessly to the ground. Naito hovered his sword above Haruka's chest. Haruka, gasping for air, stared coldly at Naito, seeing the evilness still present in his eyes. She turned her head and shut her eyes as she expected death to overcome her; she knew it would come one day, but not like this; not... alone.  
  
What she heard instead was a metal clank as Naito's sword dropped to the ground. She opened her eyes to find an aching Naito on the ground, curled on the ground, gasping for breath, almost unconscious.  
  
"Har ... uka...", he managed to whisper. "Run ... run ... before it happens again ... please, Haruka-chan..."  
  
"Naito!" She stood up and helped him to his feet. She tried to help him walk as she herself was having trouble doing so.  
  
"Haruka, don't help me! Stay away from me, please! Damn it! I almost killed you..."  
  
"I've seen worse", she said, with a wry smile upon her face. "Besides, I never run from anything."  
  
Naito sighed in frustration as they finally reached her car. She pulled out her cell-phone and called for Michiru and Setsuna to arrive.  
  
She chuckled as she reflected on the events that just happened.  
  
'Why did I give up so easily? I won't die, for my Michiru. I'll die for her...'  
  
She snapped out of her trance as she saw Naito looking sickly, trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Naito", she said. "We can help you through this. Right now, just get some rest. We'll all discuss it and stop this ... Yakuto before he gets what he wants. You and Setsuna are gonna have to fill us in on this guy."  
  
"Setsuna-chan", he whispered. He was starting to lose it again.  
  
"Yeah. She'll be here soon. You can say that you've broken up with her, but I know you still love her, Naito."  
  
Naito smiled as he thought of his beloved. It felt as if it had been so long since he'd seen her.  
  
The pleasant images continued throughout his train of thought.  
  
Then it all went black.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AN: Whew! I finally managed to finish this part. Sorry for the delay, as usual, I have real life to blame for my inability to work a fair amount of time on my fics. There are probably some spelling errors in this, sorry, I'm too lazy to spell check ~_^. As for the continuation of this fic, I am still thinking whether I should finish this one or not. I actually want to start working on a fic that is longer and more pure to the original story. If I get a heap of reviews to continue this, I'll probably get it done quickly, but if not, don't expect the next part to be done 'til a while.  
  
What will happen in the next part? Honestly, I don't know yet. I have a pretty good ending planned but still need to get the entire storyline worked out. Oh, and I'd like to apologize to the Haruka fans... I wasn't trying to portray her as weak. Besides, she'll be kicking ass in the parts to come.  
  
Now on to the mandatory stuff:  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and any other character affiliated do not belong to me, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi and blah, blah, blah. However, the character of Jueru/Naito and Yakuto belong to me.  
  
Thanks to: My friend and fellow author Warriorsong, who is always willing to lend a helping hand; Chibibuni, whose encouragement continues; and to my unknown anonymous readers, who like to keep me in the dark about whether my fics are good or not ^_^  
  
End of Part 5 8/21/00


End file.
